1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a transmission apparatus for transmitting broadcast content and a reception apparatus capable of receiving the broadcast content transmitted by the transmission apparatus.
2. Background Art
Recently, digital satellite broadcasts have become widespread. The digital satellite broadcast can transmit a high quality signal because of higher resistance to noise or fading compared to, for example, existing analog broadcasting. Further, a digital satellite broadcast can improve frequency utilization and can promote multi-channel systems. More specifically, a digital satellite broadcast with one satellite can provide hundreds of channels.
Further, in a digital satellite broadcast, broadcasting of data content is carried out by a data broadcasting service in addition to, for example, content of video (moving picture)/audio as a general program.
The data broadcasting service can provide, for example, information for services such as stock prices, weather forecasts, various commercial messages, or the like and is displayed by superimposing the information on a picture of the usual programs.
In view of the above, it can be said that the situation also allows, as broadcast content broadcast by the digital satellite broadcast, data content to be delivered along with the video/audio content as existent general programs.
However, currently data broadcasting provides various types of information by displaying characters or a picture superimposed on pictures displayed as the general program.
Thus, there is room for improvement in conventional digital satellite broadcasting with respect to convenience of operation, or in allowing users, who are enjoying the content received by digital satellite broadcast receivers, have more fun, by using data contents in a more efficient manner compared to conventional techniques.